lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enjolras
Enjolras is a character in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is the leader of Les Amis de l'ABC. Novel About Enjolras believes in democracy and freedom and is willing to do anything to achieve it. After the death of General Lamarque, Enjolras and his followers stage a rebellion. The rebellion is very unsuccessful, as all but two of the people participating in it are killed. He is a fighter that cares about the others and once, when he is forced to shoot a man, he regrets it. Les Amis de l'ABC'' (The Friends of the ABC)'' Enjolras is the passionate leader of Les Amis de l'ABC, a group of students dedicated to making political changes in France. Enjolras devoutly believes in democratic freedom, which leads him into an argument with the Bonapartist Marius Pontmercy. Enjolras is a firm believer in democracy and equality. He declares "Patria" or "fatherland" as his mistress. This makes him the opposite of the character Grantaire who is cynical and believes in nothing (besides Enjolras himself). Despite the differences in their characters, Grantaire looks up to Enjolras and may even has romantic feelings for him. June 5, 1832 During the funeral of General Lamarque, a popular defender of the people, the monarchy dispatches troops to keep the peace. As shots are fired, Enjolras and the rest of the Friends of the ABC spring up and build a barricade outside of a wine shop in the rue Mondetour. They build the barricade out of common items, arm themselves and prepare for the coming fight. Gavroche points out that Javert, posing as a revolutionary, is actually a spy for the army. The men take Javert prisoner. After a revolutionary shoots an innocent bystander, Enjolras promptly executes him. It's mentioned that the executed revolutionary was not only Claquesous, one of the four heads of Patron-Minette, but that he had been hired to stir up anarchy amongst the revolutionaries. The students mourn the death of Mabeuf and plan what to do with Javert. They decide to keep him as a hostage. Enjolras sends five men away from the barricade, realizing that those at the barricade will die. Valjean arrives at the barricade. Enjolras orders Javert's execution; Valjean leads Javert away, and sets him free instead. Death The barricades fall and as the army presses onwards, Enjolras retreats into the wine shop. He alone is left untouched by bullets and wounds. Grantaire, awakening from his drunken stupor, asks to be shot with Enjolras. The soldiers execute both of them. Enjolras is pierced by eight bullets. Musical Songs Act I * Look Down * ABC Café/Red and Black * Do You Hear the People Sing? * One Day More Act II * Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * Javert's Arrival * Little People * Night of Anguish * Drink With Me (silent) * Dawn of Anguish * The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) * The Final Battle * Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (silent) * Finale List of Portrayers Musical * Michel Sardou – Original French Concept Album * Christian Ratellin – Original Paris stage cast * David Burt – Original London cast * Michael Maguire – Original Broadway cast, 10th anniversary concert * Todd Waite – Original Canadian cast * Julien Combey – 1991 Paris revival * Aaron Lazar – 2006 Broadway revival * Łukasz Zagrobelny - Roma Theater in Warsaw * Paul Manuel – 1998-1999, 2000, 2002-2003 West End Production * Ramin Karimloo – 2002-2003 West End Production (Alternate), 2004-2005 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Oliver Thornton – 2003-2004 West End Production * Shaun Escoffery – 2005-2006 West End Production * Simon Bailey – 2006-2007 West End Production * Edward Baruwa – 2007-2008 West End Production * David Thaxton – 2008-2010 West End Production * Jon Robyns – 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Killian Donnelly – 2010-2011 West End Production * Daniel Diges – 2010-2011 (Madrid). 2011-2012 (Barcelona) * Liam Connor Tamne – 2011-2012 West End Production * Christopher Jacobsen – Current in London * Tomáš Trapl - GóJa, Praha * Michal Skořepa - GóJa, Praha * Carlos Solano – 2013-2014 Spain Tour. Movies * Paul Guidé – 1925 film * Robert Vidalin – 1934 films * John Carradine – 1935 film * Ugo Sasso– 1948 film * Serge Reggiani – 1958 film * Claudio Sora – 1964 mini-series * Cavan Kendall – 1967 mini-series * Jean-Luc Boutté – 1972 mini-series * Héctor Bonilla – 1973 series * Timothy Morand – 1978 film * Hervé Furic – 1982 film/1985 mini-series (credited as Hervé Fulric) * Lennie James – 1998 film * Steffen Wink – 2000 mini-series * Aaron Tveit – 2012 film Gallery Musical αρχείο λήψης (3).jpg αρχείο λήψης (4).jpg Enjy.jpg|David Thaxton as Enjolras (London, 2008-2010) fa9835c9-1a6b-4c34-af54-93281a9074f8_665x665.jpg|Łukasz Zagrobelny as Enjolras Roma Theater Film Les-mis-510.jpg 196383_455543264498742_1895696069_n.jpg DoYouHearThePeopleSing.png LesAmis-Barricades.png The-Barricades.png tumblr_mh4jlkeTMW1ro6c6oo1_1280.png Enjolras_2012.jpeg 353275.1.jpg 353269.1.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_enjolras.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Members of the Les Amis de l'ABC Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters